Forever
by Nkcandygirl
Summary: A bunch of little moments in Raven and Aqualad's lives together from beginning to end. Rated T for future chapters! ON HIATUS! I will be back! Just let me finish some of my other stories!
1. The Wedding

Don't Own the Titans

* * *

Aqualad POV

To say I was nervous was an understatement. I was sweating buckets and was about ready to pass out. But why should I be nervous? I mean I was marrying the girl of my dreams. At the thought of Raven I immediately calmed. She was beautiful, and I loved her more than anything. She was the love of my life…

"Garth!" The annoying voice of my best man broke me out of my thoughts.

"What Speedy?!" I yelled clearly agitated.

"You ok? I don't think I've ever seen you this nervous." Speedy exclaimed.

"Yeah man, you sure you're ok? You better not be having second thoughts about marrying my little sister or I WILL KILL YOU!" Cyborg threatened from the back of the room.

All the Titans guys were sitting in a back room getting prepared for the wedding. I can say for one time in my life I was glad to hear Speedy interfere.

"All right guys, Garth is nervous enough without you shoving death threats down his throat. Why don't we all leave and give him some room to breathe?"

The other Titans nodded and left, but not without half of them giving me death glares for marrying their "sister".

Speedy sat down beside me and began to talk.

"You know you're my big brother Garth? If you weren't around, I wouldn't have turned out the way I am today. I would still be that completely irresponsible playboy who never learned to feel. You've been there for me throughout everything. I mean I guess Green Arrow was my technical father, but you've really been there for me. Now I want to be here for you, since Aquaman couldn't be."

To say Aqualad was shocked was an understatement. He replied "Thanks. I was kind of nervous without Aquaman here."

Speedy said "Don't be we're all here for you. For both of you. And Raven loves you more than life, you know it."

"Thanks. We better get out of here. Oh, and Roy, I'm proud of you." Aqualad said.

These words meant more than anything to Speedy. Green Arrow had never told him he was proud of him, but the person that really mattered did.

Raven POV

I don't think I can do this. I've never been this scared in my life. I was the last Titan to get married. I wasn't afraid of my father. I wasn't afraid of Slade. I wasn't even afraid truly during Wicked Scary. I wasn't even afraid to marry him, oh no. It was quite the opposite. I was afraid he'd say no. I sat there crying alone in the corner of the room. The bridesmaids, Bumble Bee, Terra, Jinx and Argent had gone out for final touches to the Church. Jinx walked in and immediately ran to my side and sat down.

"Honey, what's wrong?" She moved my hair out of my face and let me cry on her shoulder as she patted my back.

"I'm scared." I whimpered.

"Of what?" She looked me in the eye.

"What if he says no?" I asked.

"Honey, is this about Robin leaving you at the alter five years ago?" She asked.

I nodded and she sighed. I rested my head on her shoulder as we leaned against the wall.

"Let's get one thing straight, Robin was an ass okay? Second thing you and Garth are in love. The way you two act around each other, it's obvious that you're meant to be together. Three, look at yourself, and I mean really look at yourself." She said.

I looked at myself in the mirror. The girl that stood in front of me. She had black hair, waist length, her skin was tan, and she was wearing a white dress up to her knees. She was strong, she was beautiful. She loved, she was loved. She was not the helpless young girl from five years ago, she was a woman. With that out of the way, I brought up another problem.

"I don't want to walk down the aisle alone." Jinx got up and left the room. A few minutes later someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled.

Cyborg stepped through, and said "Hey sis. Jinx said you needed to talk to me."

I really loved Jinx! "Hey Cy. Um, I was wondering, you're more than a big brother, you've been like my father throughout the years. So, would you walk me down the aisle?"

Cyborg looked as if he were about to cry, "Of course I will, Rae."

He offered me his arm and we got into line behind the others.

Aqualad POV

Music began to play, and the doors opened. First, Beast Boy and Terra came out. Second, came Jericho and Kole. Next was Hotspot and Argent. Next the best man and maid of honor, Jinx and Speedy came out. Next were Mas y Menos who were the ring bearers. Next was Melvin, the flower girl. Finally "Here Comes the Bride" began to play. The doors opened and Cyborg stepped out with Raven beside him. Aqualad's breath caught in his throat. She was beautiful. Looking at her immediately wiped away all of his feeling of doubt, he was ready.

Cyborg left Raven at the altar, and I looked at her eyes (she wasn't wearing a veil). I could tell she was afraid.

"Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." I answered without hesitation.

"Do_you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband_?"

The moment I had been waiting for.

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

I immediately kissed her and I could only feel one thing right now.

Complete and utter happiness.

* * *

Okay, wedding traditions could have been a bit off, so sorry!


	2. Crickets?

Don't Own the Titans

Remember, reviews are appreciated! Btw, this is before Raven and Aqualad got together or married like in the first chapter.

* * *

Raven POV

I stared down at the thing in front of me in horror. It was terrible. It was petrifying! It was the scariest thing I had seen my whole. And I mean scarier than Trigon and Slade scary. There on the the TV remote, lay something so dreadful, so awful…

"Hey Rae!" I was interrupted by Aqualad.

Aqualad POV

I had been at the Titans West Tower for a few weeks now, trying to help out with the high crime rate. I walked into the common room and saw Raven in her pajamas with her waste length, jet black hair up, standing over something, looking down fearfully at it. I walk over to her and say hi.

"Hey Rae!"

"Hey." She says nervously, still staring at whatever it was holding her attention. I follow her gaze, expecting to see something horrific that could possibly end the world, but instead I see…

"Don't tell me you're afraid of a cricket Rae."

"Are you kidding, I was just trying to find a way to kill it without being mean!"

"Rae, you do know you're killing it, right? I think it's safe to say that that's mean." She was silent. I pick up a book sitting on the coffee table and whack the cricket. Raven visibly relaxed. I stationed myself by the door, knowing I'd need a quick way to escape after my next words.

"Raven, the fearless Titan who never backs down, is scared of crickets?" I ran as if the hounds of hell were chasing me, but in reality, it was something much more frightening.

* * *

I thought this was kind of cute, and yes I know it's a short chapter. Daily updates for now on this story! Oh, and I like reviews… HINT HINT!


	3. Kids?

Don't Own the Teen Titans

This one's going to be REALLY SHORT! I apologize.

* * *

"Ugh! I hate kids!" Aqualad said. The Titans and their kids had just come over to Raven and his apartment. Cyborg and Bumblebee had a daughter. Terra and Beast Boy had two boy twins, and a daughter. Argent and Hotspot had two daughters and a son. Jinx and Kid Flash had a son. Jericho and Kole had two daughters. There were A LOT of kids.

"Really? I thought you would have loved kids." His wife responded.

"I do. Just not hyper, super powered kids." He replied.

"Really?"

"Yep. They annoy me after a while. I mean don't get me wrong! They're cute! Let's just say, I'm glad that I only have to deal with them for like two hours."

"Do you think you could handle them if you had to?"

"Yeah, but that would leave a VERY cranky Aqualad."

"I didn't know you got cranky. I thought that you were a handsome, friendly fan favorite."

"Haha, very funny Rae. What's with all the questions about kids?" Then it hit Aqualad like a ton of bricks.

"Are you…?" He pointed at her stomach.

Raven burst out laughing. "You should have seen your face."

Aqualad laughed nervously, "So you're not pregnant?"

Raven laughed and patted him on the shoulder, "Oh sweetie, of course I am."

* * *

I know this one's weird. I just thought it would be cute. I'm sorry it's so short. Don't forget to vote on my profile. Oh and I like reviews HINT HINT!


	4. Shut Up and Kiss Me!

Don't Own the Titans or Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson

* * *

"How could you do this to me?!" Raven screamed, throwing the bouquet she was holding in her hands to the floor. It was her wedding day, and she was wearing a beautiful white dress with her waste length black hair down. She was marrying Robin today. Or was supposed to be. She had saw Starfire wink at Robin from where she was sitting.

"It didn't mean anything Rae- Bear, I swear!" Robin begged.

Raven freed her hands from Robin's grip, "Don't you dare call me that! What did you think Robin?! That somewhere along the line when I found out, I would be fine sharing you with somebody else, much less one of my FORMER best friends! I'm not some little loser who will do anything you ask of me because I worship you! I don't think so!" She ran off of the stage. Some of the people Robin invited tried to stop her, but she shoved them all and ran out. Robin rubbed his head and sat down. Aqualad ran out after her.

"Raven, wait!" By the time he got out there Raven was gone. Luckily, he knew exactly where she went. He made his way down to the library where he and Raven had first met outside of the Titans. It was halfway between Jump and Steel City and the librarian there would always let them sit in the back outside near the lake back there. Apparently, they had both been going there, sitting in the back alone for months before they finally met. He greeted the librarian and headed towards the back. Raven was curled into a ball, tears running down the sides of her face.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey."

"I'm really sorry."

"Huh. Most cliché line I've ever heard." She said, a hint of a smile on her face. That made Aqualad light up inside.

"Tell me about it."

"I'm sorry, I just I don't know what to think."

"What do you mean?" Aqualad asked confused.

"Well, on one one hand, Robin and I had something, I won't deny that. It also hurt to see him do this, but I also won't deny that the relationship we had was" she paused, probably searching for the words to use, "painful. I mean, we never really loved each other. It was more of a pressured fling. And…" she stopped again, sighing, "I think I love you." Aqualad was taken aback.

"Raven, I…" She turned.

"Just shut up and kiss me!" she said smiling. So he did and that was that.

* * *

Okay, I know that the first part kind of seemed like the music video for Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson so just in case I don't own the song/video or whatever! Remember, I love me my reviews!


	5. Valentine's Day

Don't Own the Teen Titans!

* * *

Damn, Raven really hated this stupid holiday! Red hearts, and chocolate candy covered Titans Tower. All of the Titans (Titans East, Titans West, and Honorary Titans) were coming to the West Tower to celebrate. That also meant her boyfriend Aqualad would be coming over. Now, that wasn't a bad thing, but she REALLY did not want to do anything romantic on this horrible day! Luckily, they had made a promise that he would not do anything. She just hoped that he would keep it! (Little did Raven know, fate REALLY didn't like her)

"Hey babe!" She was interrupted by the very boy that occupied her thoughts.

"Hey." Aqualad sat down on the couch next to her. He knew he had to do this very tactfully or she would find out. And if she found out, there was no way he'd be able to surprise her.

"What're you doing?" He began flipping through channels.

"Just reflecting on how much I hate this terrible holiday."

"You know Raven, you really should give it a chance."

"And why should I do that?" Raven asked. Shit! She knew something was up! He'd have to do it now.

"Because of this." That was the cue. Suddenly, all of the Titans poured into the common room, bringing with them some sort of sphere.

"What's going on?" Raven asked. Nobody said anything. Cyborg handed the sphere to Aqualad who pressed a button on it, and then placed it on to the coffee table. Raven was shocked at what she saw next. A hologram of her mother popped out of the sphere.

"Hello Raven." Arella said.

"What's going on? How are you…" Raven began to ask, but Aqualad cut her off.

"Amazing what the Titans can do when they're not fighting about tofu or video games." He bent down on one knee. Everything was completely still.

"Raven, I love you. Will you marry me?" Aqualad asked, suddenly nervous about the response. A couple of minutes passed silently and Aqualad was really freaking out.

"Raven!" Arella exclaimed.

"Huh, oh yeah! Geez guys, you can't expect to bring back my mother from the dead and help my boyfriend propose to me and not get me a little shocked! Anyways…" Raven tilted her head for a few seconds, "Yes." Everyone screamed at that one little word.

* * *

I likey reviews! Anyways, there will be NO MORE DAILY UPDATES on ANY of my stories! Sorry! Below is the new update schedule. It is on my profile too.

Monday, Wednesday, Friday

The Sleepover

The Ghost Story: Titans Style

The Perfect Life

Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday

The Great Change

Just to See Her

Forever


	6. The Beginning

Don't Own Teen Titans

* * *

Aqualad POV

I was sent over to Titans West to help them with the high crime rate. To say that I really didn't want to go was a major understatement. I mean Titans East may have problems, but at least I know them. I didn't know a thing about the West Titans. I knew Robin was the leader and used to be Batman's sidekick. Cyborg had some sort of accident and was now half machine. Starfire was the princess of a planet called Tamaran. And Raven was some kind of demonic Goth creep. He walked into the common room. On the couch was a girl with jet black hair that went to her waist and fair skin. She was wearing flat black ankle boots, jeans, black leather gloves, and a red tank top. She got up when she saw him.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi…" I said, trying to remember her name. Was she new or something?

"Raven. I know I changed quite a bit since the last time you saw me. Heartbreak'll do that to you." She said.

"You do look really different." I said taken aback.

"Yep. All the other Titans are either out on patrol or on a mission, so I'll show you around the Tower."

"Thanks. Hey, um I know this is kind of sudden, but would you go out with me sometime?"

Raven turned around, she looked hesitant. "Sure, I'd love to." She began walking again.

"By the way, I'm still Goth and "creepy" as hell." She stated. I smirked. Mental powers. This would be fun.

Little did Aqualad know, he had just asked the question that would make him happy for the rest of his life.

* * *

I'm sorry it's so short! I think that I just write naturally short chapters for this story. Oh and for those of you who don't get the reference or haven't read a lot of my fan fiction, Robin broke her heart. Remember, I like reviews!


	7. Stupid Teenager

Do not own the Teen Titans!

AAAAAAAAAAAAH! That's right! This old thing is back! I didn't feel like doing my homework and no one was updating today so I decided to read this story through once more! I found it extremely cute! So this story is back, but don't expect frequent updates! Oh, and I may write for a lot of pairings now, but I will always be an Aqua/Rae girl! Oh, and one warning: My writing has gotten darker since I last updated this, but trust me the chapters are still cute! Oh, and the chapters in this will ALWAYS have happy endings!

* * *

Raven mentally laughed as she remembered her days as a teenager while she presently sat in the tower. She remembered when they were the Teen Titans instead of just the Titans. She remembered her stupidity when she was young. Stankball, scary movies, way too much pizza, but one specific instance came to her mind.

_Flashback_

_"Rae, please don't go!" Aqualad begged his girlfriend of two years._

_"Garth, I have to do this! You're acting like I'm going to die or something!"_

_"You might as well be! You're leaving the Titans and I forever to go live a normal life!" He yelled at her, angry now._

_Raven sighed. She could see the hurt and confusion is his eyes, "I need this. I need a normal life."_

_"But we've been through so much together! We finally got Robin to let us be together officially! As soon as we don't have to sneak around anymore, you leave! You just walk away from me!"_

_Raven simply nodded her head and teleported away, leaving a heart broken Aqualad standing on the roof of Titans tower._

_End Flashback_

It turns out that after about two weeks of her living her normal life, Raven finally found out she was miserable. She had been afraid to commit to a relationship with Aqualad. She had been afraid to commit to her friends. She had thought that she needed to get away from them. Turns out it was the exact opposite. Man, had she been stupid to leave.

All of a sudden the other Titans burst into the room, "We got pizza!" Cyborg boomed. As her friends sat at the table and began to fight over the pizza, Raven smiled.

Aqualad walked over to her, and put his hand on her shoulder, "You okay Rae?"

Raven looked into his eyes, and her smile grew, "Yeah, I'm great. Absolutely great." The two kissed each other. One thought rang through Raven's head: Yep, she was definitely a stupid teenager.

* * *

One more message about this story: Don't expect long chapters! These are just supposed to be fun little moments! The next one I think is cute too! Review!


	8. Heartbreak

Do not own the Teen Titans!

Okay, this is going to be EXTREMELY short, but I realized that I almost always bring up Raven having previous lovers besides Aqualad but I've never explored the fact that Aqualad probably had other lovers besides Raven! So here goes!

* * *

He had not seen it coming at all. Not even one bit. And when he did, it was too late. The truth blasted through all the lies and hit him like a ton of bricks.

Looking back, he should have known. Speedy was the first one to bring up how Star and him were growing distant. He was always the first one to bring up faults in their relationship. So it shouldn't have surprised him when he found out his now former best friend had been dating Aqualad's girlfriend this whole time.

But it did. It shouldn't have hurt him either right? Because he knew it was coming, it couldn't have hurt at all. But it did.

He was left all alone. His friend had deserted him, his lover never truly loved him. He silently contemplated Starfire's past lovers. She had broken Beast Boy's heart and he was still on drugs to escape the pain. She had broken Robin's heart and he had landed himself in the hospital for years from his attempt at suicide. Aqualad wondered what it would be like if he himself tried and succeeded. He would be free from the pain.

"You okay?" A rather monotonous voice said from behind him. Raven came and sat beside him. She placed her hand on his, and looked into his eyes. The second he looked into those amethyst orbs, he knew that she had given him strength.

Starfire was not worth it. She hadn't truly loved him. He could see clearly now, their relationship had been pure torture. He only felt remorse for Speedy now, it was only a matter of time before the wench left him for dead. But Aqualad? He was better than her now. Raven had given him the strength to get over her. She had made him the first to survive the torture that was Starfire.

"Now I am."

* * *

Okay, so I'll admit I began writing this and then I realized that it was kind of similar to Last to Know by Three Days Grace! So I put that on my IPod and I was inspired! Review! Oh, and of course I don't own Last to Know! Have a great Thanksgiving tomorrow!


	9. His Fist Vs Her Gun

I don't own the Titans…

This is REALLY SHORT! But I have to study for finals, and I couldn't help myself! And this is quite strange if you ask me, but the next chapter is much better! I promise!

Rachael couldn't help but smirk. It was time, she was finally going to do it. She was going to teach her husband a lesson. Garth Tempest would never cross her path again when she was through with him. Ever.

She touched the bruises all over her face, and smiled even more. Three years of abuse. Three years of beating her, but he would finally get what he deserved. Garth Tempest was not walking out of that house alive. That she would make sure of, because nobody messes with Rachael Roth and gets away with it. Nobody.

She heard his fancy little car pull up of the driveway.

His footsteps pounded on the driveway, and she cocked her gun. As she walked towards him she wondered, his fist vs. her gun? Looks like she was about to find out...

Again, I'm aware, REALLY short! Review!

***IMPORTANT TO CERTAIN PEOPLE***

Hey there! I have a bit of a challenge for you all! I'll write a chapter fic, that's right a chapter fic with any pairing you like, if you win this!

Now, for the challenge, I want you to write a holiday themed one shot! That means any holiday celebrated sometime in the winter, be it Hanukkah, Christmas, Eid (I know that wasn't celebrated in the winter but whatever), New Year, Chinese New Year, etc.! When you post it, put in the summary of the story that it's for Nkcandygirl's holiday challenge, and PM me when you post it so I know to look! If you want to do this, it must be done by 12/25!

You must include one of these objects as a major theme:

Toilet Paper

Cookies

Blood

Calculator

Ceiling Fan

Grass

Crown

Turducken (You may have to look this one up)

Brush

Teeth

Some of these are really strange, so I hope you can come up with something creative! Now, shows you can do the one shot for include:

Teen Titans

Generator Rex

Winx Club

Level Up

Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5

Code Lyoko

W.I.T.C.H.

Scooby Doo

Young Justice


	10. Monsters and Fairytales

Don't own the Teen Titans…

This is not AU but the way.

* * *

"Mom, there is a monster in my closet, I swear!" Layla, Aqualad and Raven's daughter, dragged her mother into her room.

"How many times do I have to tell you sweetie? There are no such things as monsters." Raven lied. Of course, there were such things as monsters, but why would she tell her six year old daughter that?

"Mom, I swear!" The girl tugged at her mother's arm.

"Fine, I'll check, and then you promise to go back to sleep?" The girl nodded. Raven sighed, and walked into the closet. She looked around a bit and turned to her daughter.

"There's nothing here. Now, Layla Roth Tempest, go to sleep." Raven said crankily, and left her daughter's room. She entered the master bedroom and laid down next to her husband.

"She still think there's a monster in her room?" Aqualad grumbled.

"Yep." Raven said and turned off the light.

Three hours later…

Raven awoke in the middle of the night, and immediately noticed that Garth was not there. She sighed and went to go look for him. That's when she heard his voice coming from her daughter's room. She opened the door and walked in.

"Layla, you are in so much trouble! Didn't I tell you to go to bed?!" She scolded.

"Raven, don't be mad, she was scared!" Aqualad spoke up.

"You," Raven pointed her pointer finger at her husband, "You promised me that we would just let her tough it up and get over it tonight! You promised me that you would not come into her room if she got scared!" Both her husband and daughter had guilty looks on their faces, and she couldn't help but smile a bit at how cute they looked.

"Please Mommy…" Layla begged.

"No, no way." Raven held her ground, "Garth, out." She turned, about to leave the room.

Her husband smirked as he got an idea, "Fine, just let me finish reading her this fairytale."

The sorceress stopped dead in her tracks and turned, "Fairytales?" Garth nodded.

"Which one?" She asked.

"Cinderella." He responded and Raven twitched.

"Cinderella? CINDERELLA?! How could you read our daughter that?! No way mister! Women are not some damsels in distress waiting for men to come around and save them one day! Nope, uh uh, in fact we should be saving guys!" Raven ranted.

"Well then, why don't you join us and tell the story right?" Aqualad asked.

"Fine." Raven stomped over grumpily and began telling the story of a Cinderella who ended up killing her prince in the end. Safe to say, Raven wasn't the fairytale type, and nor was their daughter after being brainwashed by her mother her entire life.

* * *

Review! Sorry about the long waits for updates but finals are coming up so I'm just trying to get as many chapters ready as possible for you guys so you get some updates and one shots from me before Christmas break! By the way that's twenty six chapters and one shots in total in two days! Wish me luck and try to be easy with me about the length!

Hey there! I have a bit of a challenge for you all! I'll write a chapter fic, that's right a chapter fic with any pairing you like, if you win this!

Now, for the challenge, I want you to write a holiday themed one shot! That means any holiday celebrated sometime in the winter, be it Hanukkah, Christmas, Eid (I know that wasn't celebrated in the winter but whatever), New Year, Chinese New Year, etc.! When you post it, put in the summary of the story that it's for Nkcandygirl's holiday challenge, and PM me when you post it so I know to look! If you want to do this, it must be done by 12/25!

You must include one of these objects as a major theme:

Toilet Paper

Cookies

Blood

Calculator

Ceiling Fan

Grass

Crown

Turducken (You may have to look this one up)

Brush

Teeth

Some of these are really strange, so I hope you can come up with something creative! Now, shows you can do the one shot for include:

Teen Titans

Generator Rex

Winx Club

Level Up

Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5

Code Lyoko

W.I.T.C.H.

Scooby Doo

Young Justice


	11. Broken Spirit

Do not own the Teen Titans or Being Human's blood dens…

This chapter is dedicated to ilikehats2! Thanks for all of your support of my stories! It really means a lot!

So this chapter isn't the best but I promise the next one will be better.

Speaking of ilikehats2, they happen to be the only one reviewing this story! Now, I looked at the traffic stats for this one and it seems that more than just one person is reading this so I STRONGLY encourage you to review! Even if you don't have an account just post as a guest, you don't even have to leave a name! **I don't want to stop writing this because no one is reading/reviewing it!**

Some of you will recognize this theme from one of my newer stories! Raven was never a Titan in this chapter! The idea of blood dens does come from Being Human.

* * *

Aqualad sighed. He had been sent to a college because a group of people (he couldn't really call them kids since he was there age) had been starting blood dens all around the city. Blood dens were where demons drank human blood and did drugs for enjoyment.

Flashing lights and loud music blared through the dorm where the blood den was. The demons were clearly high on drugs and drunk as they continually feasted on innocent humans' blood. He pushed back a feeling of disgust because of these evil creatures.

He looked around and his eyes caught a girl walking towards him. She had jet black hair that went to her waist and red eyes. She was wearing a red tank top and short black skirt.

When she reached him she stopped, "Hey there. I'm Raven." This girl was clearly a demon since she had fangs and red eyes.

"Hey, I'm Garth." She smirked and leaned in so her lips were next to his ear.

She whispered, "Let's get out of here and have some real fun." She purred seductively. She clearly knew he was a human and wanted to make him her next victim.

But as he looked into her eyes, he saw years of pain, years of hurt glistening. Something in him refused to let him believe this girl was evil. He knew she was a broken spirit. An innocent soul torn apart by the cruel world just by staring into those blood red irises.

Suddenly, red veins appeared under her eyes and her fangs grew twice in size as her nails became giant claws. She tried to claw into his flesh but he caught her hand.

As he stared at her, he made a decision, "Actually, I'm a Teen Titan and I'm going to help you whether you like it or not." Little did Aqualad know, he had just saved his soul mate from life of misery and loneliness.

* * *

Sorry it's so short but I don't want to spend all of my winter break writing! Remember to review!


	12. Heartbroken

I don't own the Teen Titans!

Ok if you like this story and wanted it to continue, thank animalsavior! If it weren't for their review, I would have ended it!

I don't think this is particularly obvious in the story so I'll tell you this story is *****AU, IN A HIGH SCHOOL SETTING!*****

Hope that got your attention, because if I didn't, I don't know how else I could've! Same message as last chapter, please review! By the way, don't worry this one has a happy ending!

* * *

Rachael sat on the school field with tears streaking down her cheeks.

She couldn't believe it. It was over. Just like that. It had taken years for her to find this love, years for her to finally be happy, years for her to trust him.

She had told Garth everything. Her father's abuse, her mother's murder, how she was crushed after Richard broke up with her. Everything.

And in a moment, it was all gone, it was all over.

_"I saw the way you were looking at Tara Markov!" She yelled at her boyfriend._

_"You know what?! Maybe I was! Maybe I'm sick of a girlfriend who gets jealous of every other girl!" Garth turned to her and yelled as well._

_"You little ass! I don't know what I saw in you!" She yelled right back._

_"What you saw in me?! You were the social outcast in the corner without any friends until I came along! The question is what I saw in you?!" _

_"You know what?! I don't care anymore! I don't care about this relationship, I don't care about you!" She yelled, tears now brimming her eyes but her body stature and tone were still solid and strong._

_"Fine, if neither of us cares then we're through!" He yelled at her._

_"Fine with me!" She walked away._

_"Fine!" He yelled and turned away from her retreating form._

How could she have been so stupid? He was all she ever wanted and she had chased him away.

She felt hollow now, like a body without a soul. She felt like she was dead without him as she lay on the field, tears still steadily flowing down her cheeks while she closed her eyes.

That's when she felt strong arms wrap around her and hug her tightly. Her eyes snapped open, they were his arms, they were Garth's arms.

He simply said two words, "I'm sorry." And that was all that needed to be said.

* * *

So I'm running out of ideas for this story and if you guys aren't even reading this, I'm not going to continue to rack my brains for ideas just to continue on for the sake of it so please review!

There's a poll on my profile about TT pairings, so check that out and vote!


	13. Promise

Don't own the Titans!

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!**

* * *

_"If I died, do you think people would care?" The question came out of the blue while they lie on the couch one day. Cute as any other couple._

_"Rae, of course people would care. What kind of question is that?" _

_"Just curious. Would you care Garth?" _

_"Of course I would care. I can't imagine my life without you." She sighed._

_"That's what I was afraid of. Listen Garth, if I do die before you, I need you to move on. I need you to keep living. I need you to find someone else._

_"Rae, that's ridicul-"_

_She interrupted him, "Just promise me, ok?"_

_"Ok."_

About a week passed and he had pretty much forgotten about the conversation. And then he got the call.

**Garth, you need to get down here now. Raven- she, she's passed away. Apparently, she caught some kind of a deadly demon virus two weeks ago and-.**

He got there in record time.

"What's wrong? Where's Rae?" Everyone looked at him with sorrow.

"What? Someone talk to me!" He exploded.

Cyborg answered him slowly and cautiously, "She said," He breathed in, "Remember your promise."

* * *

Sorry it's so short, but I thought it was still powerful! Anyways, **REVIEW!**

And, check out the super cool community, The Dark Bird! We have amazing Raven centric stories!


	14. He's Raven's

Don't own Teen Titans!

Thanks so much to Snix7 for all your help with the update schedule!

THIS STORY IS GOING ON HIATUS! But, don't worry, I'll be back!

Thank you so much to Snix7, animalsavior, ilikehats2, and Ravens dark master for reviewing! You guys are awesome!

So, this is short, but powerful all the same I believe.

* * *

She felt the cold air rush around her. The sensation of freedom.

**70**

It started off as a harmless drive to get her mind off of things.

**80**

Little did she know how deep the damage she had done to her soul.

**90**

She had given away everything just to find something like what she had once had. Even her virginity, her body was defiled. And, not just once, oh no, she gave herself to more than a hundred men trying to find someone like him. She still remembered his words clear as day, _it's just a break Rae, we'll be together in the end, just you see._

**100**

And now he was engaged to another girl? That monster. He took her heart and stepped on it.

**110**

She felt anger surge through her veins. Sirens began screaming behind her. The police were here, even better. The Titans probably were too, perfect. Everyone would see what he had done. This was all ultimately his fault anyway, right?

**120**

There was the target. The car. What everyone was trying so hard to keep her away from. Terra's car.

**Slow down**

She sped directly into it, and felt the impact. It was like she was fading as weight crushed into her. She felt herself collide with something cold, the ground. She looked over and saw the blonde's lifeless body. A smirk came to her face as she took her final breath. If Raven couldn't have Garth then no one could.

* * *

So, what did you think? This was actually going to start off pretty cheesy, but as I was writing it, I thought, why not give it a twist? So I decided to experiment by questioning Raven's sanity! Review, and let me know what you think!

Plus, blame the music, it inspired me!


End file.
